lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Summers
Biography Paige Summers was your run of the mill, American party girl who cared more about her status than the grades she got in school. All this came from her mother who would leave her at home with a baby sitter each week and go out to the bars and clubs looking for some fun and action with her college girls. When she was young she thought that it was what adults did so when Paige got old enough to drive and hang out with her friends, that's what she did. Drinking at a young age and being sexually active was enough to break her mother's heart and scolded her for her actions. Paige scoffed at her, calling her out saying that it was the cauldron calling the kettle black and stayed about her ways all to college. Surprisingly enough, she was expelled from college for no showing her classes and skipping out on study hall so she can party with the others down on greek street. Her mother pulled her funding and hoped that her daughter would shape up and get a real grasp on reality. And she did, sort of. Paige's party habit was undersupplied and with no funds, there would be no party. So what was her answer? Get a job so she can get money to host crazy parties for her and her friends. And boy were they extravagant; neon lights, bubble machines and a wall of kegs tapped and ready to go each weekend. She was the talk of the town for parties and they were all free, why go anywhere else but Paige's place? And she was more than happy to accept sexual favors from her guests as thank yous and even would host full-on orgies with her smack dab in the center of it all. And she was riding high for the next couple of years as the party girl in her college as she slowly finished her community college degree in Business Studies. Eleanor: Loving Wife or Cheating Whore Sadly her degree did not warrant a big enough salary and all her friends graduated and moved on from the college scene. It took a few months but she eventually admitted defeat and pulled back on the party scene in favor of searching for work in the business world. And she was optimistic thinking it would take a few days to land a nice cushy job like before, but this was the adult world and she was out of her element. Weeks if interviews and failed leads left her feeling sad and defeated, regretting her past choices of living free and partying hard. But she persevered landing an interview at a marketing firm as a standard office lady. Her interviewer, a pig of man named Kevin, conducted the interview and subjected her to sexual favors to secure her position. With a dwindling bank account and no other places willing to hire her, she swallowed the bitter pill and let him do whatever he wanted for the job. The torment never ceased as she was subjected to Kevin's constant belittling and sexual dominance over her whenever he so desired. But as long as the money worked and she could pay her rent, she was willing to let it happen for now. She held her chin up and waited for the best time to exact her revenge on him and with a new girl, a co-worker's of her's wife, joining the team she hopes that Kevin will focus on the new girl and leave her alone. More info about this game here. Eleanor 3 More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor: Loving Wife or Cheating Whore (Support Character) ** Eleanor: Asking for More (Support Character) * Eleanor 3 (Support Character) Facts *Paige moved back home after college but was kicked out of her mom's house after hosting a wild party that ended with every window in her mom's kitchen being knocked out. *Paige decided to run away with a boyfriend of hers to live life on the road. But after a few months, they broke up and she returned home. *Paige had social anxiety growing up but would drink to help numb it. It even made the process of loosing her virginity to a classmate easier for her as well during a party.